Snowflake Obsidian
by Darkford
Summary: Snowflake Obsidian is a unique gem, forged from a cristobalite shard and a chunk of obsidian. One day she happens upon the big donut and meets Steven and the Crystal gems; they promptly decide to help her find her missing pieces. Updates will only come when asked for in reviews due to my workload.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Snowflake Obsidian saw was very similar to herself. It may not have been the first thing she knew, but sight was such a gift that as the years wore on she would come to value that memory.

Her eyes blinked open, still forming, young and unused to their job, and it took a great amount of blinking to see the world around her, but once she did she was astounded to see, and be able to connect sight to sounds and feel and smell. She was suddenly complete, and it was beautiful.

Yes, the first thing Snowflake Obsidian saw was the sky, the endless, beautiful sky, and although it was overcast that day, she also saw something equally beautiful; Snow.

It was dark, but she didn't care; and, staring up at the sky, she felt a little twinge of cold on her nose as a snowflake landed there. She frantically rubbed it off, but her curiosity became too much and she held out her hand to feel the snow.

Nowadays, she simply smiled at the childish way she'd acted. No Gem should act like that, fascinated and awed and emotional; this is what she told herself, since she knew things she shouldn't, things about the Homeworld. More importantly, she knew that she was an artificial fusion.

The artificial fusions were made from gem shards, shards that were harvested and then reformed into a new shape and given new purpose. She wondered why it was so, that she was proper and complete; but of course, she wasn't.

No, somewhere in her heart she knew that she was what two gems had made together; she knew their story with vivid accuracy, and she wanted desperately to keep it with her always. It was just so... beautiful, how she was made, and she loved it. She loved them both.

Obsidian and Cristobalite were gems. Specifically, Cristobalite was grown here on Earth, and Obsidian had gotten close enough while they were forming to make one gem together, them themselves being too small to make anything proper alone... they made Snowflake Obsidian. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

She would never defuse - couldn't - and she was okay with that, because she was made from friendship. That friendship meant more to her than the world. She loved it.

She would protect it.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to a rustling sound she heard behind her. She saw the disembodied hand fly at her, and with a quick swipe her gem formed her weapon - what she believed was called a Scythe - and swung it down on the mutant, rendering it helpless. She gripped it in her hand, then with a gentle sigh stored it in her gem.

She would have to find a way to deal with those things...

Looking up at the small town ahead of her, further down the path, she smiled. Maybe she'd be able to fit in here. After all, she looked human enough... Black hair and a pale complexion weren't too uncommon, after all. She was really more cream than white, and her hair, while bespeckled with white spots from her forced fusion, were never pointed out.

With a decisive nod, she kept walking. Soon, she reached the road, and automatically took the smaller one, knowing it was for those who walked instead of used a transportation device. She hoped no-one would notice her fearful silver eyes - they were a source of conversation, to be sure, but it usually got her kicked out of town.

The only place open at the time seemed to be a small shop with a large donut sign secured loosely on the roof of the building. She looked up, carefully decoding the words and deciding it was a fast food joint, and hoping they wouldn't mind her sticking around for a bit.

She walked in, making sure her projection was stable and she still appeared to be wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, sitting down at one of the few free chairs. She crossed her legs and sighed in relief... she was tired. Maybe they'd let her sleep for a bit...

When someone tapped her shoulder, she jolted, eyes flicking around to a young human girl who smiled at her. "Can I get you anything?" she asked politely, tilting her head just enough that her golden locks moved slightly.

Snowflake felt her chest go tight. "I... um... I'm finethanksforasking." She turned away to hide the growing blush. These people were so nice and pretty... and they were worried about her. Definitely very nice people.

The girl seemed confused, but nodded and moved on to the other table, talking to another human. She wished desperately that she hadn't screwed up and sat in silence.

It was a few hours later that the human came back and cleared her throat, startling Snowflake back into reality.

"Uh, um, yes?" she tried, putting on a nervous smile in an attempt to look friendly.

"I'm afraid we're closing up shop," she apologized shyly. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go..." she paused when Snowflake Obsidian got up, seemingly focused on her gem.

 _Oh no. I've gone and done it now, I've screwed up and now I'll be running from the police for another 50 years_ Snowflake thought desperately. She continued her inner scolding as she turned for the door.

"Wait!" the woman cried, grabbing Snowflake's hand. The sudden warmth flooded her body, and she found herself unable to move as she turned fearfully back to the human girl.

"Um, I'm Sadie," the girl said slowly, "and uh, I know some people who look a lot like you. Are you like Steven's parents?" she asked.

Snowflake cocked her head to one side and thought about it. "Parents?" she inquired, not really sure what the word meant.

"Um... okay, what I'm trying to say is... are you a Crystal gem? Like them?" She tried, still paralyzing Snowflake with her grip.

"I am... a gem," Snowflake confirmed, a little upset. She'd probably have to leave immediately, or else something horrible might happen to her. Probably.

"So you don't know them?" Sadie interrogated, getting a quiet shake of Snowflake's head in return. Sadie let go slowly, and Snowflake felt obligated to stay for a few moments.

"You should meet them," the human decided. "I wonder if you're a mutant like Steven was talking about yesterday..." She shook her head. "One way or another, follow me. Oh, uh..." she turned back to a boy human behind the counter. "Lars, close up shop for me, will you?"

He waved at her, seemingly in acceptance of this request, and she took Snowflake's hand again. She noticed Snowflake bristle, presumably, because she said, "no need to be scared. C'mon, Steven and the gems will know what to do with you."

She was led away from the shop, down to the seashore, Sadie having let go of her hand after a few minutes. For a while they walked in silence, but soon Sadie began to ask more questions.

"Where are you from?" Sadie asked curiously, matching pace with Snowflake.

"Nowhere important," Snowflake mumbled.

Sadie smirked. "If you say so." the silence continued, but fro some reason, Snowflake wanted to talk more.

"Snow."

"What?"

"I was... first... aware of myself in a place where it was snowing." Snowflake explained. "It was... very pretty."

Sadie smiled. "I'm sure it was."

"It was night-time," Snowflake continued, desperate now for interaction, for a voice to speak back. "There were no stars, but I looked up at the sky anyway, and there were snowflakes everywhere... falling down from the sky."

"We don't get snow much here," Sadie admitted. "but I know that it's quite an experience the first time you see it."

"It is," Snowflake agreed. "Are you... from here?"

"Yeah," Sadie confirmed. "Right here in Beach City."

"Beach City..." Snowflake repeated, the words rolling comfortably off her tongue. "I like it."

"Glad to hear it."

They rounded a corner, and Snowflake stopped in her tracks to stare up at the large statue in the side of the cliff. It was of a woman, wearing a helmet, and she seemed very pretty. Of her six arms, only three remained with their hands intact, two of which were on the ground. She looked up, and further up, to the carved curls in the statue's hair, the firm expression, the gem within her chest, much like Snowflake Obsidian's.

"Pretty cool place Steven has, yeah?" Sadie commented. Snowflake nodded numbly. "C'mon, I'm sure one of them're awake. There's always a gem awake."

They trotted up to the door, and Sadie knocked a few times, waiting at the door with a slightly impatient expression on her face. A small purple creature, much like Snowflake, opened the door and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, heya Sadie!" she cried, smiling back at the human woman. Instantly Snowflake obsidian recognized the gem as an Amethyst, though her growth seemed stunted... perhaps she made up for it with good shape-shifting?

The Amethyst's eyes traveled to Snowflake's chest, then her eyes, and Snowflake couldn't help but flinch at her shocked expression. She drew a quick breath and went down on one knee, bowing deeply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she stated respectfully, knowing that an incomplete gem like herself had a place only as the lowest station compared to this military gem.

"Yo, chill," Amethyst said casually. "Up you get, no need for formalities here. This isn't homeworld, after all."

Sadie sensed her presence had become a disturbance. "I'll leave it to you, Amethyst," Sadie said calmly, stepping away from the house. "See ya at the Big Donut tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya!" Amethyst agreed. To Snowflake, she said, "Right... uh, come with me." Snowflake nodded, smiling at Amethyst to show her thankfulness as they went into the cozy house.

Inside, she saw a most peculiar set of gems.

The first she noticed, being the biggest, was a large fusion that alarmed her until she realized that it was not being called out on by the other gems. Perhaps this was normal? It went against what she knew about gem culture, but it seemed... right, somehow. She felt some sort of kinship for this pink and dark blue gem. Her eyes were obviously staring at Snowflake, but she could not see them; they were behind a visor that reflected the light a bit more than she figured it should.

Then her head turned to the Pearl. It had already summoned a spear, a very beautiful spear at that, from somewhere. Her pointed nose was delicate, her gem placed in her forehead, her hair stricken back as if pushed by high winds. She decided that this Pearl was very high quality, and not just in her formation; she was obviously trained for many more tasks than a normal Pearl would be capable of.

Then there were the smallest two, one of which was a human. The human boy was quite young, with brown eyes and fluffy hair that she wanted desperately to run her fingers through, although she knew it was probably rude. The other was a green gem, one she did not recall having seen before, though she was fairly certain it was a Peridot. She was... _adorable._ Her outrageous triangle-shaped hair was not disturbed in the slightest as she leaped to her feet and let her jaw hang open.

The human boy asked, "Amethyst, who's this?"

"I dunno, Steven," Amethyst shrugged. "Sadie just dropped her off. She seems okay, but I'm not sure."

Snowflake decided that the opinion of this human was even more important than the opinions of the gems. She bowed deeply to him, hoping to show off her sense of respect.

He stopped her, surprisingly enough, pushing her up to a standing position again and giving her a smile as bright as the sun. "Who're you?" he asked cheerfully, grinning up at her.

"My... name is... Snowflake. Obsidian." She said, gulping deeply. She refrained from saying any more, hoping his reaction would not harm her chances of staying near here.

"OH. MY. STARS." The green one said, going up to her. "You're a FUSION!"

Snowflake felt her heart fall. Would the green one ruin her chances? She flinched as it ran up to her and inspected her gem closely.

 _This is it. I'm done for,_ she told herself. _They'll shatter me into a million pieces._

As the green one inspected her, the... Steven asked her what was going on, supplying her name as 'Peridot'. She gulped and pushed down her protocol for long enough to ask, "Peridot, why are you inspecting me?"

her reaction caused Snowflake Obsidian to begin stuttering helplessly, trying to push her actions off as ignorance or at least apologize for them. The Amethyst patted her arm, saying something calming and asking her to quiet down, which she did immediately.

Peridot looked horrified, but Garnet looked... peculiar, like she was inexplicably happy. The Garnet got up and ruffled her hair, making her realize just how tall this gem fusion was.

"Hello," Garnet said in a friendly manner. "It's okay, you can stay fused. Tell me, how long have you been fused? It's okay whether you decided to stay fused or not."

"I... thank you," Snowflake decided was the appropriate reply. "I... have always been fused."

Peridot gasped. "No. WAY."

Snowflake turned to the small green gem. "What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked with worry creasing her forehead.

"You, you're a successful artificial fusion!" Peridot cried in excitement. "I thought so before, but it all makes sense! Always being fused, and you're far too thin to be a proper fusion, and your fusion is perfect, you're obviously a successful gem mutant!" Peridot cried, her emotions all mixed and confusing. "This, this is incredible!"

Snowflake Obsidian started, not really sure how to react. In her heart, she knew it was genuine, this phrase... this compliment, but her mind kept saying, no, it couldn't be. She licked her lips nervously and said, "I... thank you?"

Peridot grabbed Amethyst by the collar. "DO you KNOW what this MEANS?!" Peridot cried excitedly. "This means that we might be able to save some gem shards! Her gem shards are _definitely_ on Earth, and it also means that artificial gem fusion can be successful and without harm done!" She continued to ramble and shake Amethyst, but Snowflake was becoming nervous from Garnet's gaze, even as the Pearl stuttered helplessly in the background.

Garnet grabbed her shoulder, and she winced, expecting the worst, but instead a question was asked.

"Are you happy?" Garnet inquired.

"Um... yes?" Snowflake tried. "I'm... not sure what you mean."

"Are you okay with being fused, forever and ever?" Garnet asked seriously. "Fusion is sacred. It's not to be taken lightly."

"I... yes. I am happy to remain fused." Snowflake obsidian confirmed, hoping it to be the right answer. "I've never known anything else, and I couldn't maintain my form if I wasn't fused."

Garnet let go, nodding. "Right. Tell me, if you were offered the chance to find your other parts, would you?"

"I... would," Snowflake Obsidian confirmed. "but... I wouldn't try too hard."

Garnet nodded. "Good. Peridot?" the green one turned. "We should get to work rebuilding that drill. We'll need to check the cluster. Until then, Snowflake here can check the corrupted shard room for any of her missing pieces."

Peridot nodded. "Right! Let's get started-"

"Tomorrow," Garnet finished for her. "Snowflake, go ahead and get some rest. We'll watch over you until you can be complete. Both of you." She smiled, and Snowflake Obsidian smiled back, unable to stop herself.

She had... acceptance.

She would be... complete!

She got to rest!

She felt a gentle tug from her hand, and turning to look, she saw the Steven again. The small... human, she decided, pulled her up a few steps and showed her a sofa.

"You can sleep here tonight," he explained. "We'll sort out something more comfy tomorrow."

"Steven, why don't you have Snowflake sleep in the barn with Peridot and Lapis Lazuli?" Garnet suggested.

Snowflake began talking quickly. "Oh, no, really I'm okayrightheresoyoudon'tneedtoworryI'lljust-"

"Take a deep breath?" Garnet suggested.

Snowflake Obsidian took a deep breath.

"Um, Garnet?" Pearl said, interrupting the larger gem. "She can stay in my room, I keep an extra bed ready."

Garnet nodded and turned to Snowflake Obsidian. "You heard her. Pearl will take good care of you, so you just go with her."

Snowflake nodded, walking daintily as she could down the steps and standing in front of Pearl. A smile played on Snowflake's face as she was led away.

 _I hope good things happen from now on,_ she prayed, hoping her prayers would be heard for once.

* * *

A/N: This will not be updated regularly... AGH why did I start YET ANOTHER fic?! I need to stop doing this

Feel free to Read n Review and all that jazz, really appreciate that


	2. Chapter 2

Snowflake sat down on the fluffy sleeping area and smiled to herself. It was so _comfy_ and _soft_ and _fluffy_...

"I can see you're enjoying yourself," Pearl commented from where she was sitting on the other bed in the spacious room. "I'll be around if you need me. Just get rest until the sun rises - it's a human thing, and we'll need Steven's help to talk to the cluster, so it's a good idea to get into the routine since you'll be working with him." She turned back to cleaning her gem, but Snowflake had questions, and this gem seemed to be allowing her to ask them.

"So... Steven... is a human?" Snowflake inquired.

"He's a hybrid," Pearl explained. "Rose gave up her form and gem to give birth to him with Greg."

"And Greg is a human?" Snowflake inquired.

"Yes."

Snowflake considered that. How _interesting..._ so, if she so desired, she _could_ make a new gem. Maybe this was what all the human things about marriage were about. Making more of them. Yes.

That made sense. If two persons combined, they had qualities of both.

"So Steven is a fusion, like Garnet?" Snowflake probed. "Since he was made from Greg and Rose."

"Oh, no," Pearl hurried to give more accurate information. "Greg, being human, did not lose his form, but Rose, being a gem, had to give up her gem to house Steven's personality and powers as a hybrid."

Snowflake nodded. "That makes sense." It didn't, not exactly, but she gleaned enough subtext to gather some info about human creation. So you needed two humans to make more of them...

Pearl nodded. "You catch on fast. Now, please take some time to rest." Snowflake blinked. _Rest._ Such a strange word... she'd never encountered it before. What was it, this... rest?

"Do you not know how to sleep?" Pearl inquired sympathetically. "I don't sleep often either, although Steven taught me of it recently. All you have to do is close your eyes and lay back, then relax your muscles and stay still. It... well, for most it is very therapeutic."

Snowflake nodded and laid back, closing her eyes and letting her muscles go loose.

At first, her sleep was blissfully silent and uneventful; but, as time wore on, she began to dream.

 _It's so dark here_

The sky was black. It was obviously night-time from the looks of it...

 _Where am I?_

White snowflakes began to fall from the sky, pure and colourless and falling down on the already deep layer of snow she was standing on.

 _Is anybody there_

She wanted desperately to speak, but for some reason she couldn't. It was like she wasn't there. Her dream self looked down and screamed.

 _Where's my mouth_

 _Where's my leg_

 _Where_

 _WhErE_

 _WH E R-_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" She screamed, throwing herself off the bed and twisting around helplessly. She began breathing deeply and looking around the room.

In burst Pearl, spear ready to attack, and her eyes snapped down to Snowflake Obsidian, who was shivering on the floor.

"Snowflake Obsidian?" Pearl inquired, worry creasing her brow. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Snowflake said, still shivering. "I was transported... somewhere strange... it was all dark and it was snowing and-"

"Calm yourself," Pearl requested, kneeling down next to Snowflake. "It was just a dream. A hologram of sorts made by your imagination."

Snowflake blinked. "Oh." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "It was, however, a terrifying dream. I was... incomplete."

"Go on," Pearl urged her. "I've had nightmares too and I know it's quite terrifying sometimes."

Snowflake nodded. "I was... just white, totally white, and there was... darkness everywhere and... I looked down at myself and..." She gulped. "One of my legs and one of my hands were gone... and I couldn't scream because I had no mouth..."

Pearl shivered noticeably. "That must have been terrifying," she said sincerely. "Come on, let's get you up for the day, it will all be a bad memory soon."

Snowflake Obsidian nodded, following the slightly taller gem out of her room and into the more human area of the house. She glanced around, quickly checking to see who was there as she was guided to a sofa.

"Stay here," Pearl asked, showing her the sofa. She obliged, sitting down, and waited.

Pearl rushed out of the room and back into the large door, which now led somewhere else. Snowflake briefly wondered how it functioned, but quickly forgot when the green one entered.

"Snowflake Obsidian," Peridot said, standing firmly in front of her. "May I request permission to gather some information from you?"

Snowflake tilted her head. "Yes," she replied, after translating the... interesting speech pattern.

"Good!" Peridot said, sitting down next to her with a notepad. "Question 1; what is your preferred designation?"

Snowflake blinked in a state of bewilderment. "Um... I don't have one."

"Alright, I will assign you one..." Peridot decided, scribbling something on her paper. Snowflake looked over the green gem's shoulder and snickered at the silly nickname.

"Snowie?" Snowflake giggled. "How adorable."

"What?" Peridot protested. "I inform you that my nicknames are perfectly suitable and are not 'adorable' whatsoever. Or are you unsatisfied with the nickname?" She added, her tone edged with a hint of worry.

"No, no, I like it," Snowflake agreed. "Continue with your interrogation."

"Right," Peridot nodded. "Question number two! Do you experience any... instability?"

Snowflake considered this for a few moments. "No," she said firmly. "I don't remember such an event, and I'm fairly certain that if I did I would remember."

"Fascinating," Peridot murmured, taking note of that. "Question 3! Do you see yourself as one person, or two people, and which do you prefer, her or they?"

Snowflake thought for a long time about that. "As for the first part of the question," she finally said, "I... don't really see myself as either a Cristobalite or an Obsidian, and I'm not really _just_ two things together... like, I have my own conscience, and I think if I defused that there wouldn't be... two of me." She shook her head. "I'm... definitely quite an experience. As far as the second part, singular will do."

Peridot murmured to herself about that, not really sure about that. "So you believe you are one person?"

"No, no," Snowflake denied. "Well, yes, but - It's complicated. Have you ever fused?"

Peridot looked horrified, but held it in well. "Never," she breathed.

"It's... like your conscious is mixed with the other's..." she mumbled, thinking about it. "I mean, I'm not Obsidian, and I'm not Cristobalite, because neither of them are making choices... I just... I'm me, not Obsidian, and not Cristobalite, but something they made together."

Peridot looked completely lost, and Snowflake merely shook her head. "You don't need to understand fully, but that's how it is." She nodded firmly. "You have to feel it to know it."

Peridot scribbled down the explanation frantically.

"Thank you," Peridot said reluctantly, staring at her notebook. A few moments later, the warp pad flashed, and Granet appeared, sending a gem to the burning room and walking into the center of the room.

"Where's Pearl?" Garnet inquired, looking around.

"Oh," Snowflake said quietly, "She went through that door and asked me to wait here."

"Right," Garnet nodded. "Snowflake?"

"Yes?"

"Go with Steven to the Burning room. I'd like you to take a look through the gem shards there and see if any are yours." Garnet explained. "Steven?"

"Right!" the young hybrid said eagerly, hopping down and taking Snowflake's hand. "Come on! We'll take the route through Mom's room!"

Snowflake allowed herself to be pulled along by the small human-gem, smiling at him amicably. He was a sweet child, and she was glad he was there. The Crystal Gems would have been much more intimidating otherwise.

He went into a room that appeared to be made of pink, fluffy clouds and said, "Room, I'd like to go to the Burning room please."

The clouds shifted, and a pole appeared, which Steven promptly grabbed and slid down. Not wanting to be left behind in the room, Snowflake stole one last glance at the room before hopping in after him.

They landed in a room which disturbed her slightly, large pipes filled with pinkish liquid running from the edges of the room to the ceiling. Bubbled gems and gem shards of various colours and sizes floated around in the room, and she recognized each type as being varied and unique; from the rarer blue sapphires of the high court to the quartzes and rubies, there was every type imaginable.

"Right," Steven nodded. "Do you have any way of locating your gem shards?"

Snowflake paused, then nodded. "I want to try," she admitted, "but I'm not sure it will work."

"Don't worry," Steven soothed. "I'm sure you can do it if you try."

Snowflake nodded, and taking a deep breath, she let out a series of notes. It wasn't full-blown music, but it was enough that she'd be able to hear which stones resonated with hers.

Opening her eyes again, she reached out to a small bubble and gripped it, popping the bubble instantly. The gem lay dormant on the floor, and she lifted it up in her hands.

"One of these," Snowflake stated, staring at them. "One of these belongs to me."

Steven nodded, allowing her to sort through them on the ground. She stared for a while at a particularly clear white one, and took it in her hand.

"I think it might be this one," Snowflake considered. "What should I do?"

"I dunno," Steven admitted, sitting next to her. "maybe just hold it to your gem?"

Snowflake decided they had no better plans, and held it close to her gem, quietly feeling the thrumming warmth coming from the shard. After a few moments she sighed.

"It's definitely mine, but I can't get it to fuse with my gem," Snowflake said sadly.

Steven frowned. "Hm. Oh!" He grinned suddenly, licking his hand. "Hold it out for me for a second!"

She held it out, a bit confused, and also a bit disgusted as he patted it with the hand he licked. "Put it on your gem now!" he told her, and she complied, a bit shocked when it started to melt into her gem.

"Healing powers?" She inquired, tilting her head.

"Yeah!" Steven smiled. "I found out I have healing powers, but they only really work if I'm happy or serious."

"Right," Snowflake agreed. "I... oh..." she paused, the fuzzy feeling in her chest taking over. "I... wha... oh."

"Snowflake?" He asked, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Ye..s..." she murmured. "I feel all.. fuzzy... like a warm blanket..." she shook herself. "Um."

"Is it over?" he asked simply.

"Uh-huh. I feel... bigger somehow, on the inside." Snowflake held her hand to her chest and gulped. "I think... I'll refrain from immediately fusing with my shards like that."

"Okay," Steven agreed. "But first, let's make sure there aren't any others." He got up and waited patiently for Snowflake to get to her feet.

Snowflake glanced around and let out the set of notes again, but no shard in the room resonated in quite the same way. She shook her head. "Nah," She explained. "There aren't any more."

"Okay!" Steven nodded. "Let's get back. I wonder if Connie has any ideas..." He began hopping around to a door, and she followed him closely back to the main room.

Pearl was there, and she felt a twinge of guilt as she went in, hoping Pearl wasn't angry at her for leaving the sofa. As she walked over, however, she seemed unfazed, and Snowflake soothed her nerves a bit.

"Snowflake Obsidian?" Pearl inquired. "Has Garnet told you anything?"

"She asked me to go to the Burning room and see if any of my shards were down there," Snowflake explained. "I found one and fused with it... I feel a bit lightheaded."

Pearl nodded. "That's good. Anything else you want to do today? You can take whatever time you need." Snowflake smiled at her and kept walking, looking around, then eventually turned to Steven.

"You were talking about a... 'Connie'?" She inquired, not really sure what it was.

"Oh, Connie's my best friend!" Steven cried, grinning from ear to ear. "C'mon, let's go see her! I don't think she has anything to do today." He grabbed his backpack off the sofa and grabbed her hand. "We'll have Lion get us there."

Not really sure what a Lion was either, she nodded, hoping that trusting Steven was an okay idea. after a reassuring nod from Garnet and a thumbs up from Amethyst, she decided she was in the clear. She turned back to Steven and followed him out into the sunlight.

* * *

She waved to Sadie as she passed, earning a smile back, and listened to Steven as he eagerly continued to chat about his friend, Connie. Apparently she was an adept swordfighter and knowledgeable girl with long, black hair like her own, although it was a bit shorter and more tame. He also mentioned how they met, making her giggle quietly when he wasn't listening.

 _Humans are adorable._

Lion slowed down and lowered his body so that they could dismount, and she nodded thankfully to him before following Steven up to the door.

With a smile she watched as he pressed the doorbell, hearing footsteps from within the nice little house. She took a deep breath, and stood next to Steven, hoping she'd be able to speak comfortably with the Connie.

The door opened, and a tired-looking woman looked out the door, then down at Steven. Her eyes went gentle and she said, "Oh, Steven. Connie's inside. Who's this?" She inquired, a suspicious eye studying her carefully.

"My name is Snowflake Obsidian," she announced, bowing slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, same here?" the woman tried, a bit confused. "You must be a Crystal Gem. Right, welcome. Connie's up in her room." She moved slightly, as if inviting them in, and she walked in behind Steven, hearing the door close behind them.

Steven ran up the stairs to Connie's room, and Snowflake Obsidian followed a bit more quietly, turning to see a room with a nice door that Steven knocked on.

"Hey Connie! There's someone I want you to meet!" He called, grinning.

"Be there in a second!" Connie, presumably, cried back, her eager and friendly voice making Snowflake smile. She liked this human already.

The door was pulled open, and out stepped a small human around the same height as Steven. She held a magnificent pink sword that had Snowflake's Scythe paling in comparison, and her bright brown eyes shifted to look up at Snowflake Obsidian. She tensed, but allowed the observation to continue, before Connie ran off somewhere.

Steven followed, and Snowflake, not wanting to be left alone, ran after the human and the hybrid, dashing back through the door and following them down to the beach, Lion not far behind.

Connie stopped at the beach, and Steven slowed down until he got next to her. Snowflake felt... oddly like she was disturbing something, but pushed it aside, joining them.

"Connie, this is Snowflake Obsidian," Steven introduced, putting Snowflake's hand in Connie's. "Connie, Snowie, Snowie, Connie."

Snowflake smiled uncertainly, and felt relief flood her as Connie smiled back. "So, she's another Crystal Gem?" Connie inquired.

"I don't know," Steven admitted. "Sadie found her the other day, and now we're trying to find the missing shards of her gem. At the moment, she's a perma-fusion."

Connie nodded. "Right!" turning to Snowflake, she asked, "So, where have you already checked for shards?"

"The Burning room." Snowflake said calmly. "Otherwise, nowhere."

Connie put on a thinking face that made Steven's mouth quirk up in a smile, and Snowflake observed the two of them as they brainstormed. They started out just talking, but soon they had gotten sticks from somewhere and were drawing diagrams in the sand, discussing where shards were likely to be.

A firm nod between them, and they turned back to Snowflake. "We've got a plan," Connie announced, an eager grin plastered over her face. "We're headed to the barn to see Peridot and Lapis."

* * *

A/N: hahaha I totally didn't end it here to review the barn mates episode hahaha never *nervous glances*

EDIT: thx to Morte Mistrata for inadvertently pointing out something that was a bit wrong about my fic. Snowflake Obsidian, just as a brief explanation, is a naturally occurring 'gem' made from Obsidian that has Cristobalite shards within it, creating a mottled pattern that appears to look like snowflakes, hence the name 'Snowflake Obsidian'. Cristobalite is composed of the same elements as Quartz but has a different formation; it is assumed to have the same station in Homeworld hierarchy as any other Quartz, while Obsidian on its own is considered much like a worker version of Pearls. Clearing that up now while I can.


End file.
